The present invention pertains generally to a weight for flywheel attachment to permit altering performance of an internal combustion engine.
In small displacement gasoline engines flywheel weight is critical with regard to acceleration characteristics of the engine powered vehicle. For example, in engines normally run at high speeds and where good acceleration is highly desirable, it is common practice to utilize a lightweight flywheel. When such a vehicle is operated at low engine speeds however a certain amount of engine stalling and/or roughness may be experienced. Such a situation is encountered when motorcycles, of the type intended for motorcross competition at high speeds,.are used at slow speeds such as in trail riding over very rough terrain. Further, existing motorcycle flywheels are not readily altered to vary their weight to best suit track or trail conditions.
Flywheel modification efforts have included the permanent modification of a flywheel by the welding of a steel ring to the flywheel after machining of the latter.